


One of These Things

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Evil Viziers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Hamantaschen was not like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



> Many thanks to M and A for lightning beta and encouragement.

One of the hamantaschen was not like the others. Actually, _several_ of the hamantaschen were unlike the others. Kate kept the plate with the triangular pastries in the corner of her eye, not looking directly, hoping to see that flicker of movement again. 

Up at the head of the table, the Vizier of Ansharzakstan, magnificently bearded, was holding forth at length on some fine point of trade or politics, with Helen and Will both listening carefully, pretending fascination but mostly encouraging and distracting him. Declan was trying to draw out the Sultan, and making somewhat heavy weather of it, since the poor man was clearly frightened of his second-in-command, besides being burdened with a stammer. That left Kate with the plate of pastries that weren't quite. 

There was movement out of the corner of her eye, and Kate looked over at the plate. She couldn't tell if they were piled differently than before, though she _thought_ the one with the currant-red filling had been further away from the apricot. She reached out an exploratory finger, touching the one she thought might have shifted.

_::Eeep!::_

Kate started. She had _felt_ that. Experimentally, she touched one of the bottom layer of raisin-date filled triangles. Nothing. Simple pastry. All the top layer were other fruit-colors, apple and strawberry and quince, grape and blueberry as well as currant and apricot. Gently, she picked up the currant-filled triangle.

_::Don't eat me!::_

It wasn't words so much as a strong sensation-emotion-meaning. Glancing quickly over at the rest of the table, Kate saw everyone else was engaged as before, though she caught a flicker of a wink from Declan. She lifted the little creature (for it was obviously a being, not a pastry, though she'd never seen anything like it before) close to her mouth and tried projecting her own feelings and thoughts. _I won't eat you, I promise. Do you need help?_

The triangle seemed to shift in her hand, the corners becoming longer and more pointed, and it rose up a little, with three bumps emerging from the jelly-center. _::Thankyouthankyou! Yes. Help us get away! Curly-face eats us! Wants you to eat us unknowing!::_

Kate swallowed. She might well have eaten one, if she hadn't noticed whatever it was that she first did notice. _Do you_ taste _like hamantaschen?_ She tried to stop the thought before it formed, but was not entirely successful. _Sorry._

There was a sense that could only be laughter. _::Curly-face thinks so. We don't know. Can you help us?::_

_Absolutely. How many of you are there?_ Kate shifted Red-currant to her other hand and drew the plate closer, casually letting her loose sleeve fall right at the edge. _Climb into my sleeve._

Apricot was already moving, it's three corners propelling it surprisingly quickly. _::We are two dozen and one, all that is left of our tribe, but it is enough. We persuaded the under-cook to put us all on the plate, even the mothers, when we knew our call had been heard and the Helen was come. Curly-face will be very angry.::_

Twenty five of them. They wouldn't all fit in her sleeve. And it meant there would only be a single layer of regular ones left on the plate. She could make it work, though. Kate was never without pockets, or invention. Declan was closest, and he was aware something was up, judging by the way he wasn't quite looking at her. But he was also making sure the Sultan wasn't looking at Kate either. Okay. _As many of you get in my sleeve, and then I'll put you in my lap. There's pockets in the flounces._

It went unexpectedly easily, with five or six fitting in her sleeve at once, and two in her hand as she moved her arm to her lap. They tickled as they twinkled out and dove into the folds of her skirt. Kate was glad she had worn one of her full skirts and loose shirt. Red-currant she unobtrusively tucked into the top of her bra, where it sat quite comfortably. _First bank of hamantaschen_ she thought, biting her lip against a laugh. 

There were only three left to go when the Vizier called down the table in his fruity voice, "You must all have some of the pastries, a speciality of the kitchen. Please, young lady, do pass the plate to your colleagues." The smile on his face was fulsome and over-bright.

Kate thought fast. One more triangle made it into her sleeve and clung there tightly with it's feet. "Declan, you like apple," she said lightly, but with a significant look. He met her glance as she handed him the plate, the two pale yellow filled triangles on top of the layer of brown ones. "Take two, they are very good." Her voice didn't waver.

Declan raised his eyebrows at her, but did as she asked, and picked up the two apple-colored hamantaschen, taking a third raisin-date one as well, then passed the plate to the Sultan. When Kate looked again, there was only the one brown pastry on Declan's dessert-plate, and he was patting the pocket of his jacket. The Sultan, unaccountably, looked happier than he had all afternoon, eyes crinkling at the traditional array. He took three himself, smiling shyly at Kate.

By the time the plate reached the head of the table there were only a few pastries left, and the Vizier's lips curled in an even wider smile. "I trust you all enjoyed the meal. I regret that we cannot spend more time together. Or accede to your request. I'm afraid none of the creatures are available any longer."

_Because you think we've eaten them, or most of them._ Kate thought sharply, keeping her face carefully blank. _What a horrible man._ Red-currant agreed with her.

Helen said everything that was gracious, though it was apparent to Kate that she was disappointed, thinking they had failed, and presently they were walking back to the plane. Kate was particularly careful to move with grace, lest any of the creatures be dislodged from their places. 

On the plane and in the air, Kate retrieved Red-currant from her blouse, putting it in Helen's hand with a delighted grin. "Magnus, meet Red-currant Hamantaschen. We rescued them all, or rather, they rescued themselves, I just helped. And Declan."

One of those hamantaschen had indeed been not like the others, and a very good thing too.


End file.
